Help and Love
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: They fell in love but never told each other, a near tragedy make Logan and Barek rethink what they want in life and with who.


Help

Mike Logan woke to a phone call at one in the morning, grabbing the phone, he answered.

"Logan?" He laid his head back on his pillow.

"Logan, it's Barek. I need your help."

"Barek, you've been gone from Major Case for a year. What's going on?"

"Logan I need your help, no...no." The line went dead, Mike sat up with that, her voice was scared.

"Barek, Barek...Carolyn?"

* * *

Mike looked at his captain, who looked at Megan, Bobby and Alex 

"My phone is set to record all conversations, new phone system from a former live in FBI girlfriend. I delete those that I find aren't useful."

"I'll remember that." Ross looked at him as did Megan.

"I got this phone call from Barek last night at one in the morning." He played the tape and they all listened.

_Logan? _

_Logan, it's Barek. I need your help._

_Barek, you've been gone from Major Case for a year. What's going on?_

_Logan I need your help, no...no._

_Barek, Barek...Carolyn?_

"I don't know what's going on, she seems desperate."

"It seems like she feels confident when she talks to you but she drops to deperate when she says no." They looked at Bobby when he said that.

"Why not the cops, why call me."

"She knows you'll be determined to find her, she trusts you." Alex looked at Mike.

"With this technology, can you pinpoint where she called from?"

"It's not that great Wheeler." She just looks at him, "we'll find her, we have too."

* * *

Across town, Carolyn Barek sat in a small room, a man sat in the corner starring at her, he smirked. 

"He'll find me."

"I don't think so slut, he's just a detective not a cop."

Carolyn looked down at the floor, she hoped he'd find her. She knew about his phone system, it came up when they talked about technology one day. She trusted Mike with her life, it wasn't right but she had a crush on him. When she left, Mike had a look on his face, it seemed like betrayl in a way, that was followed by a hug. They went to lunch the day after she left the squad, just as a last meal.

_"So, where are you going?" Carolyn smiled._

_"Why? Plan on joining me there?" He chuckled and looked at her._

_"No, I prefer Major Case, just wondering if I'd be seeing you anytime soon."_

_"Gang Central, possible you'll sent me around." She smiled and he did the same._

_"Ah, defently will, don't worry. I'll be easy on the next partner."_

_"Better be or I'll strangle you." She stood up as he did. "So...see you around."_

_"Yeah, if you ever need me...just call."_

_They hugged and Carolyn looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry, I will."_

"Little update, detectives are cops, just a different name."

"Shut up or I'll add another mark to your beautiful face. It's disappearing quickly."

He had hit her several times, her hands in handcuffs so she couldn't fight back. She imagined her face was black and blue. Carolyn knew once Mike saw her face, he'd nearly kill the guy. Mike had grown to adore her, he told her that once.

_"Am I that bad?" They sat at their desk, everyone was gone._

_"That bad of what?" He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow._

_"Of a partner that you dislike me?" Mike chuckled and looked at her._

_"I adore you Carolyn, don't forget that. You're one of my better partners."_

_She smiled and went back to her paperwork._

_"Pass the gum Barek." She threw the pack of gum across the desk, it landed in his cup of coffee, which spilt on his lap. "BAREK!"_

_She looked up to see him standing up, wet from the coffee. She began laughing, he looked at her._

_"Mind helpping." As he patted his pants with tissues._

_"No, you have it handled. Lucky the coffee only got you and not paperwork. I have good aim." _

She remembered they ended up going to his apartment and letting him change before doing paperwork in his living room over tea and sandwiches. Smiling, she closed her eyes and remembered all the fun they had working undercover once. Pretending to be a couple, they actually did it good. The neighbors thought they were an actual couple. When the apartment only had one bedroom, they shared the bed. Staying up talking all night about they weirdest things playing paperwork poker. The winner didn't have to do the paperwork for the case. She won but she helpped anyway.

_"Whoever wins doesn't have to do the case paperwork." As she delt the card._

_"You're on."_

_Playing the game was fun, they both enjoyed it._

_"Damn, you win. Whoa, wait a minute, you helped a friend get over his poker habit. That's not fair." He pointed at her and she smiled._

_"You knew it before it happened, it is fair." She gathered the cards but he tried to grab the deck, pulling her with it. _

_Carolyn landed ontop of him, they looked at each other. "Barek, get off of me."_

_"Why, you can't move."_

_"We're partners, we can't start anything."_

_Her smiled turned to a unsure face, she got off of him and placed the cards away, smiling back at him. She later fell asleep but felt as he placed a blacket over her and felt the kiss he laid on her head._

_"Night Carolyn."_

_He moved the loose hair from her face behind her ear. The bed didn't dip she remembered, when she woke, he was in the kitchen. She assumed he slept on the couch. After the undercover assignment, they were at the desk working on the paperwork._

_"Go home, I have it. A deals a deal." He looked at her as she took half the paperwork. _

_"Deal's off, we're partners, we share the work." She smiled at him._

* * *

Mike hoped she was safe as he went through files on the gangs she was working on. He adored her, he loved her in his own way. Carolyn made him see the other side of suspects, their human side if they were victims themselves. He'd never admit it but empathy began to grow in his heart. They discussed the subject one day, she caught him at a fork in the road. 

_"Empathy, you have to have it!" As she ate her sandwich and chips._

_"I have empathy for victims not their killers." He reached over and grabbed one of her chips, eatting it._

_"But take Jose Cortez, his father sexually abused him then he murdered his father. So isn't he the real victim, his father is the petophile."_

_"Jose Cortez is..." She smiled and pointed._

_"See, you have empathy. God, Logan, you are so tough but the soft side of you is there. I see it." _

_He nodded and began eatting the half of the sandwich she didn't want._

She was perfect, little quirky in her own way but the perfect cop and partner. He prefered Carolyn over Megan but he never let on. He stopped for a minute and looked down at the pen that laid on the desk. It was the one she gave him when she left. They were walking down to the car, her last day in Major Case.

_"Hey Logan, I have something for you at my car." _

_"For me? You're the one leaving Barek." As they walked to the elevator._

_"Hey, it was your birthday last week."_

_They walked down to her car and she pulled out a small slinder box._

_"Here, parting gift and happy birthday." He opened it to find a pen, on the side laid his name and number of years as a cop. _

_"Barek...Carolyn, thank you. I guess I could make it equal but taking you to lunch tomorrow."_

_"Pick me up at one, see you then." He leaned over and kissed her cheek._

_"I won't forget." _

He picked up the pen and twirled it in his fingers, he was in deep, he fell in love with his partner. He finally knew how Bobby and Alex felt. If anyone laid a finger on Carolyn, he'd kill them.

"Got something." He looked over at Megan as she hung the phone up, "the Petrolli's control half of the east side. There's a death threat to Barek six weeks ago. She was working the area two days ago alone, she told her partner to go, she'd be alright with her gun. Her partner's wife had a baby, so she let him go. She didn't report in that end of shift. She was working Belle's shipyard, they have a warehouse there."

"Let's go." Mike stood up and went to the cabinet, pulling out a vest. Everyone followed him, leaving the room. Ross called SWAT and Medical.

* * *

Carolyn looked at the man, he was talking to his buddy on the phone, keeping an eye on her though. 

"I have to use the ladies room." Hopefully the trick would work.

"Nice try slut, if you have to pee, you can do it right there."

That wasn't an option, she had tried so many. Fake hurting, getting loose, bathroom, he wasn't stupid. She only hoped Mike and the calvary would be there soon. Looking at the window, she tried to stand up but he stood, Carolyn sat back down, he followed. Leaning her head against the wall, Carolyn closed her eyes. Two days she hadn't eatten, drank and only went to the bathroom when the other guard came in, she allowed her to use the main bathroom where the momentary guard wouldn't. Problem was the female guard held a gun to her at all times when she used the bathroom, not allowing an escape and with handcuffs it was hard to anyways. Sirens made her open her eyes, the guard placed his phone down Carolyn stood up and looked out the window. She saw Mike get out of the car, the window was half broke so she yelled out.

"MIKE." She yelled and she saw his head turn, he saw her. "MIKE."

She managed to get it out a second time before the guard hit her over the head, she fell to the floor. The guard noticed and began firing his gun through the window. They all got down, Ross looked at the SWAT team, they began filing out.

"Cap, can I go with?" Mike looked at Ross.

"Go!" Mike looked at his gun and adjusted his vest before following the SWAT team.

They used the battering ram to open the door, going in, breaking into twos, they looked everywhere. Mike went into the room to find the guard holding Carolyn and a gun to her temple. She was passed out, not aware of it. Mike pointed his gun at him, two SWAT with him.

"Let the detective go?" Mike wanted to hit the SWAT guys for not firing. He saw Carolyn's face, it was battered and bruised, he wanted to shoot the guy in the head.

"Let her go or I'll fire." He yelled and saw the guard pull the safety back. "Carolyn, Carolyn wake up."

"She's been hit good detective, she's out of it. Leave or I'll make sure she never wakes up." Holding the gun to her head enough to leave an imprint.

Mike noticed Carolyn move her head slightly, he watched as she showed her brown eyes through the bruises.

"Carolyn, look at me." She looked at him.

"Mike?"

"I'm here Baby, just hold on." She looked at him, he had called her _Baby_. It meant something to her, she had to make it out to see why he did. Mike moved closer and the guard pressed the gun's trigger gently.

"Move and I do it." Mike backed up as more of SWAT came in.

"You're out numbered, let her go. Let her go and we might go easy on you. You only watched her right? If you kill her, that's murder. So let her go." Carolyn heard the safety go on and she exhaled. She fell to the ground as he let her go. Before they could do anything, the guard and the safety back and shot her.

"Carolyn!" Mike moved to her as SWAT took the guy out. "Baby, stay with me."

"I'm fine." She smiled as she inched her shirt up, a bulletproof vest laid under it. "It stings, that's all. I don't go in gang territory without it. They didn't check for it, just handcuffed me."

"God you're a mess." Helpping her up, "scared me there."

"Baby? Where'd you get that term. It's not a code name, my undercover name or my last name." He smiled and took her face gently in his hands, Carolyn smiled when he kissed her. They stood there kissing as SWAT moved around them.

* * *

Carolyn walked into Major Case and smiled as her boyfriend sat talking to his partner. It was the end of shift for them both. 

"Nah, Wheeler, long way from there." Looking at his partner, he looked up when a hand was placed on his back. "Hey Baby."

"Hey, ready to go?" She smiled and he stood up, taking his coat. "How'd he do today."

"Being Logan." Wheeler smiled as the two left.

They walked to the elevator, he looked at her. "Bruises are gone."

"Doc says the one by my ear will stay, something about blood settling in like ink when a tattoo is placed."

"Makes you beautiful, that you can survive through hell."

"Uh huh, let's go home, your home, mine's a mess. I let my friend crash, if I find her, I'll shoot her."

"After you." As the elevator opened, she walked in. "So take out or cooking?"

"Neither of us can cook good." She smirked remembering the time Mike tried cooking.

_"Baby dinner's ready." She came in and sat down, he placed a plate infront of her._

_"It looks like melted yellow rubber."_

_"Well lets hope it doesn't taste like it." As she at some, Carolyn made a face as she chewed._

_"Take out menu now." She picked up her plate and dumped it in the trash, he followed._

_"Good idea, eggrolls or sandwiches?"_

"That's true, I cook rubber." She smiled and looked at him.

"No, your food tastes like rubber. You can't cook cheese enchiladas or lasagna or anything that has to be cooked." He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "But you can cook grilled cheese without danger."

He shook his head and kissed her's. "Thank you for that."

"I have something to tell you once we get home, just keep an open mind about our relationship."

"I always do Baby." As the elevator opened and they walked out of it for home.

* * *

Six years Later 

Carolyn sat reading a paper when her twins came running in, she looked at them. "McKayla, Michael stop running in the house."

They ended up with twins, a boy, Michael James Logan Jr. and a girl, McKayla Jesse Logan. That was the news Carolyn told him that night, Mike dropped his jaw before hugging her. They became engaged three months later and held their wedding six months after ther twins were born. The whole police department came and half the New York city department.

"But Mommy, it's almost time for daddy to be home."

"I know that, stop running." The front door slammed and they ran toward the door. "I said don't run in the house."

Mike came into the kitchen with the twins, "did Mommy say no running in the house."

Both dropped their heads and replied. "Yes sir."

"What does that mean? Look at me."

"Not to run." Mike looked at Michael, he didn't reply.

"Michael?"

"Not to run."

"Listen to your mother, now go play and don't run." They were gone as Carolyn stood up and walked to her husband. "Hi Baby."

Carolyn smiled as he kissed her, "How'd the case go?"

"Bitchy."

"That's twenty-five cents in the jar Daddy."

He dug in his pants and pulled out a quarter, Carolyn took it.

"So what's for dinner?"

"We're going over to the Gorens, it's Laura's fifth birthday remember?"

"I should get the kids ready." Starting to leave the kitchen but came back over to her

"They are, Laura invited them over for a sleep over afterwards. We get the night to ourselves tonight after the party." She smiled and he gave her a look. "Haven't seen that look in a while."

"We haven't had a night away in six years." He ran his hands under her shirt, Carolyn pulled them down as he nipped her neck. "Spoil sport."

"We can have fun later now go get jeans and a shirt on."

Both smiled and kissed before going in separate parts of their house, the night would be their's alone in a little under six hours.

* * *

They laid together after having their fun, Carolyn began to giggle when he began tickling her.

"Mike stop." She looked at her husband and he leaned over her, "Honey stop."

"Tell me why I should?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"Because if you don't I'll banish you to the kitchen and handcuff you to the chair, you'll sleep in there tonight."

"You'll have to get me there first." Kissing her neck, Carolyn knew she could, they both knew it.

He stopped tickling her but didn't stop kissing her, the first night they had alone since before the twins they enjoyed knowing it would end the next morning and it did.


End file.
